warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Skin
(Base Health + 2.5 Rhino's Base Armor (1 + Base Armor Bonus)) (1 + Power Strength) + Absorbed Damage}}. As an example, with a maxed Steel Fiber and Intensify, a rank-3 Iron Skin will have an initial health of 190 2.1) 1.3 2856.75}} before absorbing damage. **While active, a health counter becomes visible on the ability icon that tracks Iron Skin's health percentage from 100% to 0%. **The amount of health gained from absorbed damage is displayed in the HUD beside Rhino's shield and health indicators while Iron Skin is invulnerable. **Self-damage does not contribute to Iron Skin's health gain during the invulnerability period. **Invulnerability duration is not affected by Power Duration. **Status effect immunity includes crowd-controlling effects such as knockdowns and staggers. Energy drains from Ancient Disrupters, including the small amounts of energy they drain with each melee attack, are resisted. However, Eximus energy drains and Nauseous Crawler disables are not resisted by Iron Skin. *Iron Skin protects Rhino's health from damage that bypasses shields such as damage. *Allows Rhino's shields to regenerate while active. *Can be used to both block and pass through Corpus Laser Barriers and Grineer Sensor Bars. *Blocking with a melee weapon is disabled while Iron Skin is active; the blocking action itself can be performed, but it will not reduce damage taken. *Using Iron Skin will not stop the health damage taken in the Vampire Challenge of Nightmare Mode. However, Iron Skin will not be drained. *When the air runs out in Survival, Iron skin will deplete almost immediately and recasting it will cause it to dissipate near instantly. *Damage reduction from Trinity's Blessing does not apply to Iron Skin. *Iron Skin's visual effects will appear gold when cast by Rhino Prime. *Can be activated while sliding, jumping, forward flipping, wall running, or wall clinging. |augment = |tips = *With a Streamline or Fleeting Expertise mod, Rhino can cast Iron Skin immediately after the first Energy Drain tick in order to give himself a "shield" of sorts. |max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration has no positive effect on this ability. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces cost to 12.5 energy. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Range has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces base health to 480 and armor multiplier to 1x. *Maximized Power Strength increases base health to 3588 and armor multiplier to 7.475x. **Increases cost to 77.5 energy. |bugs = *Falling into an endless pit (or anywhere which causes the game to teleport you back up) or migrating hosts will completely remove Iron skin, regardless of the level it is at. ** This gives a hint that falling into a pit does instantly destroy any sort of defense systems in the Warframe (health, shields, armor, etc.), although this applies to almost every beneficial abilities in the entire game. *If Rhino manages to activate Iron Skin as he falls backwards and enters bleedout, his bleedout timer will reach zero and he will never die. He will remain in bleedout until he is revived. *Procs from damage can knockdown the player even if Iron Skin is still active. }} See also * Rhino de:Eisenhaut ru:Железная кожа Category:Rhino Category:Warframe Abilities